gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Coordinator (Post-Contact)
Coordinators are genetically modified organisms, usually humans that can have a number of changed traits, such as changed facial features, eye color, skin color or body shape. Coordinators are usually modified inside Coordinator centers, in which specified doctors preform procedures to acquire the result selected by the patient. Coordinators are a highly controversial subject matter, and have created a divide between people on whether or not coordinators are moral. Movements, political parties, and laws have been created focused on coordinators and procedures to develop them. Etymology The term "coordinator" comes from a speech from George Waltsworth, father of the first coordinator. In the speech, George detailed that genetically modified humans are "...to coordinate a pathway for the future of mankind. They are to be welcomed and celebrated." History Since 12,000 BCE, humans have domesticated plants and animals through selected breeding and artificial selection. The process of selective breeding, in which organisms with desired traits (and thus with the desired genes) are used to breed the next generation and organisms lacking the trait are not bred, is a precursor to the modern concept of genetic modification. Scientist Reynold Jason and Richard Brooker first started development in 2046, as test subject George Waltsworth had his eye color changed from genetic modification, unlike in previous eye color changing procedures in which it was done with surgery. Reynold Jason and the now scientist George Waltsworth further went on to test genetic modification in 2049 on animals in the embryo. A American Short-hair was modified to have a different hair style. When the cat was born, it's hair was longer and retained a black-orange color. The cat received media attention for being one of the more genetically modified animals. Later, a procedure tested on the then baby, and son of George Waltsworth, Raynold Waltsworth was modified to have a different skull-structure, with a more square shape. The test proved successful as Raynold Waltsworth was born with the modified skull and lived successfully, however with minor growth issues. Raynold received major news attention due to the procedure's success. In his speech, he claimed that coordinators were "...the next logical step in human evolution..." and that human perfection was to be reached if progress continued. However, in a speech made by then president of Russia Dimitri Vikenti, he disavowed coordinators and said that genetic modification in humans was a "...disgusting practice." Russia sent the Treaty of Human Keepsake to UCSA, and after 3 summits, was signed by the president of the UCSA. In the treaty, Russia and the UCSA agreed that: * Coordinator centers were to be private organizations with high payment * Coordinator centers were to be illegal for those under 21 * Coordinator procedures could be canceled by doctors if unhealthy The treaty was create to make sure the non-modified genetics of humans were preserved properly and to ensure the safety of those undergoing procedures. Despite the treaty, the UCSA slowly started to violate the rules listed by slowly making payments for coordinator procedures lower and reducing the legal age to 18. Russia warned that procedures were to be taken if the UCSA did not follow the treaty as intended, but the UCSA president denied the claims and said that their actions were not in violation of the treaty. When the UCSA made Coordinator centers public, Russia retaliated by sending troops near the US. Raynold Waltsfield was then assassinated on January 14th, 2060.